Missing Scenes
by NALEY23alwaysforever
Summary: Basically, A collection of One-Shots of different episodes in Chicago P.D, in which something should've happened after a particular scene in an episode, or happened instead of something in an episode. All different friendship pairings and characters. CPD characters with maybe CFD and Med in later chapters T for language, maybe M in different chapters.
1. Erin's Mom (JayxBunny)

**A/N: Hey! Basically, I'm currently watching Season 2, Episode 14 "Erin's Mom" (Because I showed my brother the robbery scene with Linstead and he got hooked :D) and it really bugged me that Jay and Bunny have never had a confrontation of sorts. I'm hoping we get one next season considering Derek Haas answered a twitter Q &A about Linstead and said that Halstead wasn't giving up on Erin or them in Season 3.  
So, I hope you like this little Erin-Bunny-Jay One Shot. Please read my end Author's Note, It's a lot more important than this one :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Yes or No!" Erin screamed looking at her mother "Did you know what they were up to!?"  
Bunny steeled herself, face set firm as she looked her daughter in the eye "No" she deadpanned._

"I don't know if I can trust a word she says anymore" she whispered. She leaned her hands against the bench in the break room. She bent over taking in a deep breath, she couldn't keep doing this.  
"it's always going to be like this with her isn't it?" her voice broke as she asked the question she already knew the answer to "She's never going to change. No matter how many times I'd like to think she will, it's always the same deal with her"

She felt his hand rest on hers as she let a tear fall and before long, she was wrapped in his arms fighting the urge to break down and cry while he held her tightly, gently kissing her hair.  
"I'm sorry Erin" Jay whispered as she tucked her head under his chin.

The unit had gone to chase down a lead on Jared Miko's whereabouts. Hank had ordered Erin to stay at the office, and Halstead was told to stay back with her 'just in case'. It was one of the few moments of alone time they had together at work. Jay led Erin to the coffee table, urging her to sit down as he sat across from her never letting go of her hand.

Erin took a deep breath, trying desperately to reign in her emotions. She wasn't normally like this, she was always in control, she didn't let her emotions get the better of her. But something about Jay Halstead had the walls she kept up crumbling down. She trusted him, he was one of the few people she could honestly say she trusted for everything.

She just wished she could say the same about her mother.

Jay was stumped. How could Bunny not care about Erin, how could anyone not love her as much as he did? He could finally see why Voight protected Erin so fiercely. Why he was so defensive where Bunny was concerned, the respect he had for this man grew tenfold.

"Maybe the best thing to do is just get some distance from her" jay suggested rubbing his fingers over the the knuckles of Erin's hand. Erin scoffed loudly "I can never escape her Jay, no matter how much space I try to put between us, she just keeps coming back"

They were broken apart by Hank Voight knocking on the door frame to the break room.  
"Hey kid" he spoke, his gruff voice echoing in the small room "How you doing?" he took a step towards her as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Better" she whispered into his chest. Jay looked at Voight, nodding slightly before walking back to his desk.

"Halstead behave himself?" Voight grumbled, letting go of Erin as she softly laughed.  
"Don't worry, he was a perfect gentleman" she smiled "Did you guys find him?"  
Voight nodded "He's in interrogation. I just wanted to check up on you first"

Erin smiled at her father figure. "You're always looking out for me Hank, thank you. But I'll be fine, go see what this guy knows" she said as Hank nodded and walked out of the door. Erin let out a deep breath before sitting back down at the table. Now she just had to figure out what to do about Bunny.

...

Jay stood in the observation room, looking through the one way mirror as Voight and Antonio interrogated Jared Miko. Erin had fallen asleep in Voight's office shortly after their discussion, the stress and exhaustion from dealing with Bunny and the case catching up with her.  
He was interrupted from his watching when Nadia knocked on the door.  
"Detective Halstead" Jay frowned at Nadia's formal tone "Detective Lindsay's Mother is here. She wants to see Erin" Jay's face hardened as he saw the woman standing behind his friend.

Jay took a deep breath and walked out of the room "Miss Lindsay" Jay smiled tightly "Nadia said you needed something?"  
Bunny smiled at Jay, she figured from previous conversations with Erin he didn't know much about her past with her daughter - which would work in her favour.  
"Jay" she greeted cheerfully "It's so nice to see you. I'm looking for my daughter"  
"Erin's a little busy right now. Why don't you come back later?" he tried  
Bunny laughed softly "You're never too busy for family Jay, I would hope you'd know that"  
"Not really. My father and I don't really get along, and my brother Will is off galavanting around Los Angeles as a plastic surgeon"  
Bunny sighed, irritation bubbling to the surface "Well it's been nice talking to you, but if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find my daughter" she spoke turning around and walking away from the interrogation room.

Jay followed behind her as she walked into the break room, thankful Erin had decided to go into Voight's office instead of staying in there. He ignored the questioning looks from Adam and Kevin as he shut the door, pulling the blinds down.  
Bunny turned to face Jay, a questioning look on her face.  
"Erin's not really in the mood to see you" he cut right to the chase.  
"Well" bunny started "I think I'll wait until ERIN comes in here and tells me that herself"

Jay chuckled at the woman's persistence - like a leech that wouldn't stop sucking your blood.  
"Look Bunny, I'm going to try and say this as nicely as possible, even though you don't deserve the sugar coating. Erin's upset, and she needs some time away from you. Please, just leave her be for a while" he spoke softly, trying to coax her into leaving before she made a scene  
"I'm not leaving until I see Erin. I'm her mother, I have a right to see her" She bit back  
"You're no mother" Jay scoffed crossing his arms across his chest  
"Excuse me!?" She shrieked "How dare you! You don't know me, what makes you think you can judge who I am!?"  
"How about the fact that I was in here earlier consoling your daughter because she didn't know whether or not she could trust her own mother's promise!?" He yelled finally snapping.

"All you do is bring her down Bunny. You were never there for her, but she was always there for you. And what did it get her huh? She got stuck with a strung out mother who brought home abusive boyfriends and treated her like she was the dirt under her shoe!" Jay took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he lost control of the situation.  
"I've apologised, I made my peace with my past. Erin needs to get over it, it's not like it's that big a deal" Bunny scoffed in response.

There goes control.

"Are you fucking serious right now!?" He yelled, making Bunny jump "You left her and her brother alone for days on end while you went out and fucked around. She needed you, Teddy needed you. And you weren't there! You didn't care. It is a big deal Bunny, and if you can't see that then that's your problem" he lowered his voice, almost growling his next words "But let me be clear. Erin may have needed you then, but she sure as hell doesn't need you now. You need to leave before I drag you out of here"

"She's my daughter! Not Voight's. just because you're in love with her and want to get in his good graces doesn't mean I have to sit here and listen to you" Bunny yelled back, flustered by jay's reaction  
"You're right, I do love her. And yes, I would like for Voight to accept that, even though he probably never will. But that's not what this is about. All you've ever done is treat her poorly, you never showed her the love she deserved, you never cared for her. And honestly, I feel sorry for you Bunny. You'll never know what it's like to be a part of her life. To be loved by her. To be let in to her world, and to see the beautiful, strong woman that she's become. And that's on you" He spoke calmly, sadly now.

"No!" Bunny cried "you just don't want me around because of Voight, he's doing this not Erin" she tried desperately to focus on Voight. This was his fault, not hers.  
"No it's not"

Both Jay and Erin looked towards the door, where Erin now stood. They had both been so focused on their argument that they hadn't even realised they had an audience. The entire Intelligence Unit.  
"Jay's right Mum. Your actions are what brought us here. And yeah, there's some fault on my part because I could've been more supportive when you were out of rehab. But every time you relapsed I was the one who suffered. You were so cruel to me" she spoke sadly  
"Erin, I -" Bunny whispered  
"I can't do it anymore. After this case is finished, so are we. If you can't see the error in your ways then I'm sorry but you can't be in my life. You obviously don't care about me or anyone other than yourself, so why should I care about what you want?" she finished, her eyes cold as she stepped aside, allowing her mother to walk out.  
Anger fuelled within Bunny once more. "This isn't over" she bit out before storming away.

The whole room was silent for a few minutes. Erin had her eyes locked on Jay, while Jay looked anywhere but Erin. He was worried he'd overstepped, they had a suspicion that Voight knew about them, but he wasn't exactly supposed to be going and declaring his love for her in front of the entire unit - even if he hadn't noticed they were there.

"SO!" Antonio yelled breaking the awkward tension "Molly's? I'll shout first round"  
"Yes" Ruzek, burgess, Alvin, Nadia and Atwater all exclaimed at once, everyone hurrying out of the office, leaving Voight, Erin and Jay all standing in the hallway and break room.  
"Hank. Could you give us a minute please?" Erin asked her pseudo-father, not once taking her eyes off Jay.  
hank simply nodded before retreating into his office to give the two partners some alone time.

Erin stood looking at Jay, willing him to look at her. After a few moments of silence she heard him let out a loud breath before he spoke "Im sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I know Bunny's your mum and maybe it wasn't my place to interfere but I just -"  
he was cut off by Erin walking the short distance and wrapping her arms around his torso. He relaxed after a moment, placing his arms around her shoulders and encasing her into him, kissing the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peace that surrounded them.

"So" Erin whispered into his chest "You love me, huh?" she teased as Jay's eyes widened. He was hoping she had come in after his confession, or at least forgotten about it.  
"I-" Jay was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say? _Yeah, I love you. But your father figure, A.K.A our boss will have my balls if I admit it **.  
**_ Erin leaned up and kissed his cheek, stilling his racing mind and removing the pressure on him to answer.  
"Thank you Jay. You did what no one else has really done for me in my entire life. You stood up for me"  
Jay smirked as he gently squeezed his arms around her in a form of a hug.

"That's why you have backup"

 **A/N: OK! So, I was working on this first a couple weeks ago when I watched the episode, but I had some personal things going on and I'm just getting back into writing again, and deciding to rewrite everything from when Bunny enters the district. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This story will basically be a collection of One-Shots of things that I/We would've like to see happen in the show. They will not all be Linstead, I'm working on a Burzek chapter as well as a Ruzek-Olinksy chapter as well. If there are any 'missing scenes' you'd like me to write please leave them in your review or PM me!**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	2. Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw (Antonio)

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for your reviews! This is the one shot requested by JusticeRocks, who wanted a 'make up' scene for Antonio and his wife, Laura. This is the first time I've ever really written for couples other than Linstead and, sometimes, Burzek - So I hope I do them Justice!**

 **This scene takes place somewhere after Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw for a time line reference.** **  
 **So for the purposes of this tory, let's just pretend all the Antonio and Laura stuff that happened after...Never happened ;D****

 **Enjoy!**

 **2\. Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw.**

Antonio slowly trudged up the stairs to his house. His empty house. After the day he had today, all he wanted was to kiss his children goodnight and crawl into bed with his wife, and never let her go, But, that wasn't an option.  
She had left.

He sighed as he opened the door and walked straight to the kitchen, not bothering to put the lights on. He twisted the cap of the beer bottle open and took a long gulp. He breathed out a sigh of satisfaction as the cool beverage ran through his body. He placed his beer on the bench and leaned his hands against it, taking in a big breath. He couldn't shake his daughter's words.

 _"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"_

He hadn't cared at first to listen to here. He was so angry until she had broken down in his arms confessing how upset and afraid she was of what would happen with parent's marriage. He couldn't believe his daughter was so upset, seeing her puffy eyes and gushing tears broke his heart. He paced the floor of the kitchen as he thought. Back and forth, back and forth.

He stopped and stared at the keys he had thrown across the island bench as he had entered the kitchen, contemplating his options.  
"Screw it" he muttered as he swept his hand along the bench, grabbing his keys and marching back out the door.

He needed to see his daughter. His son.  
His wife.

….

Laura Dawson dragged her feet through the hallways of her sister's house. She was tired, and was almost in bed when she heard a loud knock on her door. Although it was only 8:30, she couldn't understand who would be coming over. She opened the door and stopped short as she saw her husband.

"Antonio" she whispered  
"Hi" he said in reply.  
She folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the doorway "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I was hoping we could talk. Please?" he asked.

She wanted to say no, that he should go home and they could talk later. But something in her husband's eyes made her rethink her response. He looked sad, empty. She had missed him. She smiled softly and nodded as she stepped outside and walked to the two-seat outdoor couch on the front porch.

Antonio sat down next to Laura, his left shoulder leaning against the back as he leaned towards her.  
"I miss you" it was the first thing he could think of to say "How have you been?"  
Laura sighed "I'm tired. It's been a struggle with Ava and Diego, they don't understand why we're not at home with you" she explained.  
"Well maybe when you explain it to them, you can let me in on the reason too. You never did give me one" he spoke, a slight edge to his voice.  
"Antonio" she whispered in tired frustration as she rubbed her hand over her face "you went back to work-" she started.  
"And I'm not supposed to be doing my job?" he retorted sarcastically

"If you're going to cut me off and not let me fully explain we may as well just finish this conversation now" she said, her voice sharp and stern as she raised an eyebrow at him.  
Antonio huffed as he closed his eyes, taking in a breath "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just hard when I'm trying to figure out how we fix things, and I don't even know what was wrong in the first place"

"You got shot Antonio" her voice cracked as she spoke the words "and I almost lost you. I couldn't bear that. And when you woke up, and the doctors told me you would be okay…You have no idea the relief I felt knowing you were safe" she whispered as she felt tears prick at her eyes  
"And then you went back to work. You were supposed to be off for a few weeks. But you wouldn't listen" she said "I was scared Antonio, I didn't want to lose you, and you seemed so determined to go back to work and risk your life again!" her voice raising as she spoke the last words.

Antonio sat back in shock. He had never seen it that way. In his eyes he was doing his job, protecting his city. He never thought to protect his wife, to consider how scared she would be feeling. He reached over and grabbed her hand with one of his, using the other to wipe the tears that were now starting to fall.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered "I didn't think to see it from your eyes. I should have considered how you were feeling. I'm sorry" he said as he felt his own eyes fill with tears. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.  
"I'm so sorry baby. I broke us. I broke you" he whispered in her ear. Laura vehemently shook her head.  
"No" she said as she looked up at him :It's not your fault. I should have told you how I was feeling. Maybe if I had actually explained things you would have stayed at home for a little bit longer. It's my fault" she said  
Antonio chuckled softly "How about we just agree to both be at fault?" he compromised  
Laura smiled "deal" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered as she snuggled her head back to his chest  
"Well" he spoke "you could always come home" he said as she sat back up  
"Come on Laura. You, me, Ava and Diego, we're a family. We should be together. I love you, I want you to come home. Please?" he implored.  
Laura spoke softly "We still have so much to talk about, to work on" she replied  
"and we can work on them, I promise. But please come home, we can work on it all together, in our home" he said.

Laura looked up at his pleading face. She missed her home. She missed going to sleep, and waking up to her husband's face every morning. She missed making breakfast in the kitchen and having Antonio, Ava and Diego sitting at the island bench playing around and making fun of each other. She missed sitting in the backyard with Antonio watching their children run around – on the days when they were getting along.

She missed him. She missed home. She missed their family.

"okay" she whispered as he smiled.  
"Really?" he asked, slightly shocked she had agreed.  
"Yes. I miss you, and I miss being at home with you" she replied.  
Antonio smiled as he leaned down and kissed his wife. "you have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you" he spoke.  
"I love you too" she whispered as he hugged her once more.

Antonio smiled at her words. His heart felt light, he finally felt happy. He knew he and Laura still had things to work on, but she was coming home.  
He had his family back.

 **A/N: OK! So, this went a bit more sad in terms of Laura's confession and their talk. But I've been having a bad day so it kind of played part to that, but writing this has helped me feel better. I hope I did Laura and Antonio justice, and I hope you all like it.  
I'm working on an Alvin and Ruzek, possibly with Burgess chapter that should be up soon hopefully. I have exams but I'm trying to update all my stories ASAP.  
as usual, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

\- **Maddie :)**


	3. Erin's Mom (OlinskyxRuzek)

**A/N: So, I've been neglecting my CPD stories which I feel really bad about! I've had so many writing ideas for this story and other One-Shots but it's taken me forever to get them written.  
So, here is my AlvinxRuzek One Shot based on the Episode "Erin's Mom" and I will be doing the other requests for reviewers ASAP!**

 **I know it's really short but I've been in a bit of a rut with this specific One-Shot and I just want to get it done as soon as possible, so I'm sorry if it's a bit disappointing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"What you said earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about it" Sarah Normark said as she held Alvin's hand.  
"What was that?" He whispered  
"Some men don't deserve to be walking the earth" she replied_

* * *

Alvin watched as Adam Ruzek walked Sarah Normack down to the front desk, where Burgess and Roman would be taking her. Had he done this? was it his fault Sarah killed Jared Miko?

He shouldn't have told her that. Why did he tell her that? He should've just promised that they would find the man responsible. He had failed to protect her husband, and her child. And now he had failed to protect her as well.

He sat down and watched the team work on wrapping up the case. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Ruzek come up behind him and place his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey" Adam whispered "You okay?"  
Alvin smiled sadly and shook his head "Yeah, you heading out?" he stood up and grabbed his coat, pushing his chair in behind him  
"Yeah" Adam responded following Olinsky down the stairs to the front door of the precinct "You sure you're ok Al?"

Alvin waved his hand in a nonchalant matter "Don't worry about me kid. I'll see you tomorrow"  
Adam watched as Olinsky disappeared into the darkness of the night, sighing in concern for his partner.

* * *

Alvin sighed as he leaned back into the couch in his garage. He brought the beer back up to his lips and took a large gulp, feeling the alcohol spread through his system. he shut his eyes, taking in everything when he heard a knock at the door.  
He trudged over and swung the garage door open, surprised when he saw his young partner standing there.

"What are you doing here Adam?" He said as he sat back down on the couch, staring at the TV playing some mindless drivel.  
Adam walked in, shutting the door behind him as he sat down next to his friend "It's not your fault you know"  
When Alvin said nothing he continued "She asked me to tell you that it wasn't your fault" Ruzek said placing his hand on Alvin's shoulder "She's right too Al. You didn't force her to do anything. She made a choice, and it was hers alone"

"Hers alone?" Alvin scoffed "Some men don't deserve to be walking this earth. I told her that Adam, no one else"  
Adam shook his head "She made her decision though Al. She was grieving, and upset. but you didn't make her do anything" He stood up "You're a good cop Al. You made me want to be a better man, and a better cop. And I hope that means something to you. And all that's happened..we should use it to motivate us. Don't blame yourself."

Ruzek stood up and walked towards the door, looking back at his partner one last time "I hope to see you tomorrow Al"  
He walked out the door and left Alvin to finish his beer, who had only just noticed the letter the young man had left on the coffee table.

* * *

 _Dear Alvin,_

 _I asked your partner to give you this for me. I realised that what I told you may be on your mind, and I want to put you at ease. I hope this letter offers some kind of comfort._

 _It's not your fault._

 _I made the decision, I bought the gun. I was angry, and upset. And when I saw on the news that he had escaped, I didn't think about anything else. All I could think about was the injustice in this world. I asked you; How could a human being do that to another human being?_

 _And even though I did, I'm still struggling to find the answer to it.  
But you helped me. please don't blame yourself, you and your partner and your unit did more for me than you will ever know. You found my boys, and that means more to me than anything else in this world._

 _Thank you,_

 _Sarah_

Alvin felt tears in his eyes as he read the last line. You found my boys.  
He leaned back into the couch once more and shut his eyes, succumbing to the tears that fell down his face.

After a few minutes he sat back up, wiped his eyes and walked out of the garage and into his house. Adam was right, he couldn't let this ruin him. They had tried their hardest, and now it was about making this something to push him to work harder, not to give up.

He smiled at the thought of Adam Ruzek. He could tell from day one, the kid was a good cop. And an even better man.

* * *

Adam sat at his desk the next day, nervously tapping his foot. It was now 8:59.  
"Ruzek!" Antonio Dawson yelled form his desk across from him "You right man?"  
"Sorry" he replied, stilling his foot "Anyone know if Al's coming in today?"  
Jay, Erin and Antonio all shrugged in response.

"Talking about me?" Al said as he walked up the stairs. Adam smiled as his partner patted him on the back.  
"Thank you" Al whispered as he sat down. Ruzek nodded in response before turning back to his work.

 **A/N: OK! So, I'm not sure how I feel about this. It's most definitely not my best work but it's the first time I've ever written an Alvin-Adam kind of fic so please be honest and give constructive criticism!  
** **I really do appreciate your reviews and I hope to have the other requests for this One-Shot series done within these next few weeks as I'm on school holidays AND bed rest because I had all four wisdom teeth removed on Monday (Yeah...It hurts like a bitch)**

 **Please leave me some lovely reviews to make me feel better**

 **\- Maddie :)**


	4. The Weigh Station (ErinxJay)

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I've been super inspired since season three came out! I'm Super excited for the Linstead Couch scene that's supposed to be coming up in 3x05/06!  
This one shot is from 2x03 "The Weight Station". Basically, this request was about Erin showing up at the hospital while Jay waits to hear about Maddie after she leaves Bunny's wedding and having Linstead talk about Erin's past and her relationship with Bunny.**

 **I can't remember who requested this and my PM's are – for some random reason – not opening! So, to whoever asked for this, if you read it I hope you like it :)**

 **And also...I got one review for chapter 3 which is far cause it sucked. BUT, if you read this chapter and like it PLEASE let me know, and if you don't like it then tell me how I can improve. I love (constructive) criticism.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Sylvie isn't in the hospital at all in this version.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **4\. "The Weigh Station" (ErinxJay)**

 _"You know...I've seen dead bodies. And I've seen people shot in front of me. But, I've never seen somebody take a bullet, that was meant for me…"_

Jay Halstead sat on the floor, his back up against the wall, elbows on bent knees drawn into his chest while his head lay on his closed fists. The only thing he could hear was the sound of rubber sneakers squeaking against the linoleum floor. He blocked it all out, focusing on the silent prayer in his heard.

 _'Please let her be okay'  
'don't let my mistakes mean the end of her life'  
'Please be okay'  
'Please be okay'  
'Please. Be okay'_

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door to the waiting room open, the voice calling his name. Until her shoulder bumped against his as she slid down on the floor next to him. They stayed silent for a while, until Jay looked up from his spot on the floor and turned his head towards her.

"Hi" She smiled softly  
"Hey" Jay said in response "What are you doing here?"  
Erin shrugged as she spread her legs out, crossing her right one over the left and leaning on Jay slightly  
"I figured you could use the company"

Jay smiled gratefully as he let out a sigh "If she dies Erin… This is all my fault" he shook his head angrily.  
Erin frowned as she looked at Jay "Hey" she said forcefully, lifting his chin so that she was staring him straight in the eyes "This is not your fault, okay? You want to blame someone, blame the idiot bounty hunter who wouldn't be able to shoot straight if his life depended on it"

Jay just smiled stiffly, not entirely believing her words, before resting his head back against the wall and staring back at the floor, at his legs brought up to his chest compared to Erin's stretched out ones, her high-heel covered feet tapping gently against one another at the toes of the shoes. Jay frowned as he looked from her feet up towards the black, knee-length, lace covered dress she was wearing, and the matching black clutch that rested in her lap under her hands. He looked up at her face again, noticing the makeup she was wearing, and the fact that she had made an effort with her hair instead of just tying it up in a messy ponytail like she normally did.

Erin looked at Jay's frowning face and looked at him in a similar manner "What?" she asked  
"You look nice" Jay shrugged before smiling "You came here all pretty-looking for me?"  
Erin rolled her eyes, knowing that Jay was trying to distract himself "In your dreams Halstead"  
"Oh no, my dreams are far more detailed" He smirked "I remember one involving the couch-"  
"Okay!" Erin exclaimed slapping his chest as they both chuckled "I get the picture"

Jay raised an eyebrow at her "Oh you do, do you?"  
Erin shook her head "You are something else you know?"  
Jay looked at her and smiled "You know you love it" he teased as he leaned in towards her.

Erin's soft laughter faded as she realised how close Jay was. She let him let her distract him from the situation with Maddie, but was this a path they should be going down right at this moment? Yet, despite her better judgement she found herself leaning in as well, until a voice broke the two of them apart.

"Jay?" Alec Willhite said as he walked in. Erin and Jay jumped up, both looking at the partner of their fallen friend.  
"How is she?" Jay asked as he got up, holding Erin's hand and helping her up as well. Erin went to remove her hand only to feel Jay's grip tighten around it. He needed her. In that moment, he needed her more than he'd ever needed anyone. She brought her free hand around to place on top of their joined ones, rubbing the top of his hand as a way of showing him that she was there for him.

"She suffered damage to one of the major vessels from the bullet wound, but we were able to repair that luckily. She should make a full recovery within a few months" Alec said with a smile  
Jay's whole body sagged in relief, finally feeling the stress and worry evaporate.  
"Thank god" He said looking at Alec and removing his hand from Erin's – much to both their dismays – to shake Alec's "Thank you so much"  
"Anything for you guys" Alec smiled

"Can we see her?" Erin asked, speaking for the first time since Alec arrived  
"She'll be in the recovery ward for the next two day and unfortunately that's a restricted area, but I'll have on of the nurses call you as soon as she's transferred to a public ward. For now, go home and rest. You look like crap Jay" Alec chuckled

Jay smiled, he had missed Alec's joking humour when Jules would bring him to the unit's monthly get togethers or police lunches. He had missed his friend.  
They had stayed and talked for a little longer, catching up on what had been happening in Alec and the kids lives. About half an hour after, Alec was paged for a consult and the three friends were saying their goodbyes once more.

"What do you say we get some food?" Jay suggested "I'm starving" he looked at his watch and noticed it was now nearing midnight.  
"I'm not surprised. You haven't eaten in at least the three hours since I got here" Erin chuckled  
They walked down to Erin's car. Jay had decided to walk from his apartment to the hospital, wanting to clear his head after their case.

* * *

They drove to the local diner and sat comfortably in the roomy booth, side by side one another.

"So you never told me where you were" Jay started  
Erin looked at him with a face that indicated she needed clarification  
"You're all dressed up. Where were you before you came to see me?"  
"Bunny got married" Erin simply stated "She wanted me to come. For some reason" she shook her head  
"I take it that it wasn't what you had in mind"

Erin sighed "She just wanted me there for show. So that she could prove to her friends that I really did exist, and so that she could play this whole pretend happy families shit like she does every time"

Erin felt the tears brimming in her eyes but ignored them as Jay placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze in a hopeful sign of comfort. She looked down at the table as she spoke  
"I remember when I was eighteen. I hadn't seen or head from Bunny since I moved in with Voight two years ago, and she decided that of all days to show up and try to act all 'loving-mother' towards me was the day of my high school graduation, right when we were setting up for our big family party. Hank was livid" she chuckled at the memory  
"I remember him telling her to get out, and Bunny just kept pleading and saying that she just wanted to celebrate her baby girl graduating. And I, being the gullible idiot I am, told Hank to let her in. He wasn't going to at first, but Camille convinced him that if it was what I wanted he should do it. So he did"

"And what happened next?" Jay asked  
"There were so many people that I didn't even notice. Bunny had said she was leaving about an hour and a half after the party began. She kissed me on the cheek, gave me a hug and said she was so proud of me. I felt so happy, like I had finally gotten the approval from Bunny that I had been searching for my whole life, you know?" She said looking up at Jay, her eyes portraying her sadness.  
"I guess I should have mentioned that Hank had left the front door unlocked since we had guests coming in and out that day. And Bunny was in some serious debt." She paused for a moment, looking back down at the table and taking a deep breath as if what was coming next would be so hard to say

"She stole from us" Erin's voice broke as she said it "She used me. Like she always does. She snuck one of her junkie boyfriends in and she took Camille's necklace – a family heirloom, Justin's gaming console, my laptop, and an envelope with about $1500 in it that Voight had been saving to give me for my graduation. She didn't care about watching me actually get me life together, or being there for me. She got what she wanted and she didn't care about who she hurt while she did it" she finished as she looked up at Jay.

"If you know she always does it, then why do you let her get away with it?"  
"Because for some reason, I stupidly think that the next time will be different. That this time around she'll want me there because I'm her daughter, because she wants me there. That she'll finally act like a normal mother should. Like Camille did" Erin said sadly "I'm such an idiot" She chuckled bitterly.

"You're not" Jay said taking her hand again "Bunny is if she can't see what an amazing, beautiful, badass woman she's got for a daughter. It's her loss Er"  
Erin stared at their joined hands, trying to ignore the giddy feeling building up inside of her. She looked up into Jay's serene blue eyes and smiled "Thank you. I really needed to hear that" she whispered  
Jay smiled "Thank you for being there for me today. And everyday"  
Erin smirked "That's why you have backup. Always"  
Jay nodded in agreement "Always"

* * *

 **A/N: OK! So, I'm not 100% sure about the backstory I made up for Erin's past with Bunny but it's what was suggested to me in the request so I tried!**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know in your reviews or PM me with any requests you've got. Please review and let me know what you thought and any areas for improvement I want to be able to do my best work for all of you!**

 **(PS: CPD TOMORROW WOO HOO!)**

 **Maddie :)**


End file.
